


Perseverant

by tepidspongebath



Series: Inksolation May 2020 [31]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, they're all right though, warning for a covid-19 setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tepidspongebath/pseuds/tepidspongebath
Summary: “You’ve been unusually quiet.”“Hm.”“Which is fine, by the way. Quiet is fine, if that’s what you need. But I just want to make sure you’re okay.”“Mm.”“All right, then.”Written forbluebellofbakerstreet'sthirty-first Inksolation prompt for May.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: Inksolation May 2020 [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746118
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Perseverant

“You’ve been unusually quiet.”

“Hm.”

“Which is fine, by the way. Quiet is fine, if that’s what you need. But I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

“Mm.”

“All right, then.”

“It’s just so different, John. I’ll have to learn London all over again. All that life - it’s still going on, but away from the surface. I’m having a hard time putting a finger on its pulse.”

“Ah.”

“I’ve done what I can for the Homeless Network. I got Mycroft involved. I wish I could do more.”

“Mhm.”

“And you’ve stopped me from getting into fights on Twitter with idiots who say emergency rooms are being flooded with cases of carbon dioxide poisoning because of face masks.”

“You were starting to cite erotic asphyxiation. I was afraid you’d get ideas. I take it you’re glad we’re almost home?”

“Mmm.”

“Wait, Sherlock. There’s an unmarked package on our doorstep, and - oh Christ, of course you picked it up.”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

“The last unmarked package I remember was from Moriarty.”

“Breadcrumbs, yes. But this lacks a wax seal, and a plain paper bag is hardly as dramatic when sealed with Sellotape. Besides, I was expecting this.”

“What is it then?”

“Yeast. I know a baker who owes me a favor.”

“Couldn’t you have asked for some actual bread?”

“I could have. But if you give a man a loaf, you only feed him for a day. Teach a man to bake...”

“And you occupy him for hours on end, and he may or may not have a loaf at the end of it. You really won’t rest until you make proper bread, will you, love?”

“I am nothing if not perseverant.”

**Author's Note:**

> [This is the handwritten draft on Tumblr.](https://tmblr.co/ZyPCYxYVHaq5ie00)
> 
> And this one's the last of the May Inksolation ficlets. I'm extremely grateful to [bluebellofbakerstreet](https://bluebellofbakerstreet.tumblr.com/) for the prompts!


End file.
